


you're my heart shaker, shaker.

by junfhongs



Series: simple is sexy, baby (whoa). [4]
Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, catboy!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: hybrid!AU. Taeyong was dumband maybe in love?and herefusedto make a fool of himself, like he did last time. unfortunately for him, Jonghyun wasn't about to let him slip out of his grasp this time.





	you're my heart shaker, shaker.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to _[i… how can i say this?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357238)_  
>  prior reading is sort of needed!

"So," Jonghyun started, laughing as his makeup artist smacked him in the shoulder when he talked while she was doing his eye makeup, "we meet again."

Taeyong's ears twitched at Jonghyun's voice, this time in real life instead of through the tinny speakers of his phone or through his headset as they chatted while playing online together. Thinking about it now, it really _had_ been a while since they last saw each other, long months passing by in a blur as they struggled to keep up with their own schedules and each other.

Still, Taeyong couldn't hide the joy mixed into his surprise when Dispatch offered him and his management the opportunity to have this shoot— _and more,_ if the response was good enough. Taeyong almost wanted to beg for it; it would have been great to find an excuse to meet Jonghyun regularly.

Jonghyun, who was beaming at his makeup artist in an attempt at an apology for moving around too much. Jonghyun, whose hands Taeyong could still feel against his jaw and scalp ever since that random moment months ago when Taeyong felt completely vulnerable to this near-stranger's sudden petting. Jonghyun, who was staring at Taeyong through the mirror, waiting for his response.

"Hi," Taeyong said softly, like a fucking _idiot._

If Yuta were here, he would _not_ let Taeyong live this down. Hell, Taeyong had been suffering through his relentless teasing about his little not-so-crush on Jonghyun for the past few months, and no matter how much Taeyong tried to prepare for this encounter, he could not pull off that smooth entrance, not when Jonghyun was already laughing at the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Almost like we've never met before, huh," said Jonghyun, hoping that Taeyong would catch onto his teasing tone.

Luckily for him, Taeyong wasn't going to back off so easily. "Almost like I haven't beaten your ass in Overwatch every single time we play against each other," he teased. Jonghyun's eyes widened at the sudden jab, but he laughed nonetheless and gladly accepted his makeup artist's seething glare. Taeyong's stylist groaned as his tail hit her chin for the fourth time since he and Jonghyun started talking; okay, maybe he was a little _too_ happy to see Jonghyun again.

Their excitement was palpable, but it didn't alleviate any of the awkwardness of being with someone you were so clearly attracted to; even if Taeyong couldn't clearly read that in Jonghyun's quiet and steady movements, he was at least hoping that his own nervousness could be attributed to the strangeness of having a photoshoot as a pair while barely knowing each other publicly instead of the damn _crush_ he had been harboring for the past 4 months.

Jonghyun was such a fucking professional, though. Taeyong liked to tease him by calling him his senior, but honestly, he just wanted an excuse to see Jonghyun's stunning face break into a bashful grin as he waved Taeyong's comments away, as he urged him to get back to the shoot so that the two of them could get out from under everyone's scrutiny.

 _Seriously._ Taeyong froze up when he first heard it slip from Jonghyun's lips. "You want to get out of here?" he whispered into Taeyong's ear, smiling as the hairs stood up in shock. Jonghyun gently placed his hand on Taeyong's head—double-checking if his hair stylist was looking—and started running his fingers through Taeyong's hair, making him purr in delight. Taeyong felt himself melting at Jonghyun's touch, silently agreeing with whatever Jonghyun was trying to say.

"Where?" he asked, not sure if it was very _professional_ of them to just slip away out of nowhere. Did he care though? Honestly, Taeyong was more focused on the absolutely _delectable_ way Jonghyun was scratching at the base of his ears. He let out a little squeak when Jonghyun pulled his hand back and took Taeyong's wrist instead, tugging him forward to lead him somewhere else.

"Just need to get some fresh air, come on."

This was _ridiculous._ Taeyong was _not_ grinning like a shoujo manga protagonist as Jonghyun quietly led him out of the shooting area and around the halls of the building they were in. He was _not_ looking at Jonghyun's profile with fucking sparkles in the background and a choir of angels urging him to lean in when Jonghyun faced him for a brief second before dragging him along again. Taeyong was _not_ a fucking idiot, okay?

 _Jonghyun,_ however… yeah, what a dumbass. "'Some fresh air,' huh?" Taeyong laughed as Jonghyun locked the door of the bathroom behind him.

"Fresh air is any air where we're not surrounded by people." In just that simple sentence, Jonghyun managed to make Taeyong relax, make him smile as they sat in companionable silence for a while. Anywhere was fine as long as they were together. Cool, cool, cool, totally casual, totally was _not_ getting Taeyong's hopes up.

Taeyong observed Jonghyun as he leaned back on the door and played with the strap of the bag they gave him for his ridiculous outfit. "We look like we're twelve years old," Taeyong had commented earlier as he tugged the hem of his shorts down.

"We're shooting in an arcade for a reason, you know," Jonghyun replied, laughing and stroking the end of Taeyong's tail as it brushed against his arm. "Come on, we're starting with the Mario Kart area," Jonghyun said as he walked away, though he failed to notice the bright blush on Taeyong's face just from that little touch.

Jonghyun failed to notice a lot of things that day, though Taeyong was grateful for that. The last time they worked together, it was Jonghyun who brought him out of his shell, Jonghyun who managed to connect with him through all their shared interests and the way they both avoided each other's eyes in awkwardness. It was… nice.

Now, Jonghyun was more self-assured, more confident as he led the conversation in their video recording and in the interview. Taeyong found himself honestly in awe at how Jonghyun managed to push past his own shyness when he had to. Now _that_ was how a leader should be; Taeyong found himself looking up to Jonghyun somehow, wanting to learn from him.

… and wanting to know him, to spend time with him, to be with him more than just occasionally through random work that magically fell onto his lap. He wanted to be _real friends,_ for once; anything more would be a bonus.

 _'More'?_ Fuck, _Taeyong, get your shit together._

And now he's here. Now he was in an empty bathroom with Kim Jonghyun, the two of them staring at the ground as they realized that in running away from the staff, they inadvertently trapped themselves in a situation where they couldn't just ignore each other or use other people as their buffer. _So… here we go._

"We haven't gotten to talk much," said Jonghyun. Taeyong caught him rubbing the back of his neck. _Cute._ "Hi," Jonghyun mumbled with a little wave. _Even cuter._

"Hi." Taeyong waved back, laughing at their ridiculous situation. _Break the ice, dumbass! Say something substantial!_ "You've been busy."

"I have." Jonghyun chuckled. "And so have you." Another awkward silence. Taeyong found himself gripping his tail in frustration at his complete inability to continue this conversation, but he was surprised to feel Jonghyun's hand reaching out for his and helping him relax and let go of his tail. "They say if this photoshoot works out, we'll be seeing each other more often for work."

Jonghyun was close now, right beside Taeyong as they leaned on the counter. Taeyong's eyes darted up at his eyes, but he couldn't maintain eye contact without blushing like an idiot. "That would be great."

Jonghyun stopped talking, focused his gaze on Taeyong's face as he smiled softly and shuffled closer. Taeyong felt his heart pounding as Jonghyun leaned in, felt his body freeze up as it tried to simultaneously move in and run the fuck out. And right before Taeyong could even think of closing his eyes in case that was the trajectory of Jonghyun's movements, he was surprised with a hand on his hair again, soothing him with slow scratching while Jonghyun's little smirk infuriated him further.

Taeyong jerked back, lightly brushing away Jonghyun's hand and gripping the hem of his shirt. "Stop— _stop_ using petting my ears as an excuse to get closer to me."

Jonghyun laughed at that one, and he stroked Taeyong's wrist with a finger as he placed his hand back by his side. "But I _do_ want to get closer to you." He stared into Taeyong's eyes. This time, Taeyong couldn't look away. "Seriously."

"I—" Taeyong couldn't think past the sincerity in Jonghyun's voice. It blinded him, the same way Jonghyun's bright smile usually would, the same way Jonghyun's shy smile was blinding him right now. "I'd like that. It's… _wanting it_ isn't really the problem; it's _when_ it's bound to happen."

Jonghyun licked his lips as he looked down on the floor and dug his toes into the tiles. "… you realize you're asking me out on a date, right?"

Taeyong scoffed, blushing brightly as he pinched Jonghyun's arm. Jonghyun howled in pain, but Taeyong knew he was exaggerating just to lighten the mood. He appreciated that— hell, he appreciated a _lot_ of things when it came to Jonghyun. "You do realize _you_ were flirting _first,_ right?"

Jonghyun beamed at him, different from the grin he shot at his stylist earlier today. This was just as warm, but a little bit… inviting? Teasing Taeyong? Coaxing him to lean a little bit closer and lightly hit the side of his shoe against Jonghyun's? "Now, flirting is in the eye of the beholder, but you were _clearly_ asking me out, so—"

"So you better shut up before I take that all back," Taeyong mumbled, and it only took Jonghyun's little chuckle for Taeyong to laugh in response, for the two of them to stand beside each other in that quiet little bathroom with their arms touching and Taeyong's tail flicking around wildly behind him and their fingers linked on the countertop, just a little touch to soothe the eagerness that was firing them up from within. These kinds of things were… new and unexpected and _weird,_ but they weren't so afraid of trying.

**Author's Note:**

> THE JT AGENDA IS REAL !!!! LIFE IS GOOD !!!!!!!
> 
> bc of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/amenochieien/status/1026338428172947458) and how i severely underestimated lovectzens, i am now indebted to the universe and must write 10 JT fics as thanks for this legendary event ,,, PLS ANTICIPATE <33333
> 
> also im so grateful to my two furries ,,, they rly did this for me im so <333333333333 srsly i just HAVE to write a fic in this universe every time they meet up like this ……… I Swear I Will Do This For Them 
> 
> title from twice - heart shaker
> 
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien) or talk to me on [curiouscat (/amenochieien)](https://curiouscat.me/amenochieien)!!


End file.
